


Wings

by kristsune



Series: Magical Noir [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anomaly feels bad for that, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Magic AU, NJ gets his wings anyway, he has to go through a lot of pain to get them first though, he just wants to protect NJ from anything bad, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ gets hit with a powerful spell, and Anomaly helps him through the results.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Prompt from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who knows exactly what I like to write.  
> “You look like an angel with those.” was the prompt, and I deviated from it a little, but I think its still there. <3

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Anomaly swore softly as he carried NJ inside, who had been hit with a stray reveal spell meant for him. He was curled tight into Anomaly’s chest, hands fisted in the front of his shirt, breath coming in short pants. 

“It  _ hurts _ , An’ika.” It broke Anomaly’s heart to hear NJ sound so pained. 

“I know, I know it does. I’m sorry. I never meant this to happen to you.” Reveal spells were notoriously tricky. They were used to reveal something true about the recipient, something that they might not even realize about themselves. 

The spell had obviously been for Anomaly, to reveal his true self, to make him easier to manipulate and capture. Anomaly was able to quickly dispatch the witch, but not before the spell hit NJ full force.

NJ cried out when Anomaly tried to set him down. “My back. It hurts most there.”

Anomaly gently seated him as he took off NJ’s shirt to see what was going on. Anomaly was shocked at what he found. NJ’s white wing markings were red and inflamed, outline raised all around.

“What is it? What’s happening?” NJ sounded so scared.

Anomaly rested a comforting hand on the back of NJ’s neck, “I’m… not quite sure, but I think your wings are more than just tattoos.”

NJ whimpered, curling on his side as he clutched to Anomaly. He was obviously in extreme pain, and all Anomaly could do was hold him through it.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before his wings started to appear, but once they started, things moved quickly. Anomaly couldn’t bring himself to watch, and just focused on NJ, trying to soothe him the best he could; whispering comfort and reassurance.

Anomaly looked up after a particularly painful yell to be confronted with an incredible sight: NJ’s tattoos had transformed into full, pure white, feathered wings. The kind of white that was like a fresh blanket of snow, both soft and stark at the same time.

NJ took a deep shuddering breath, causing the wings to shift slightly, “What - what are they like?”

Anomaly had to stop himself from reaching out, “They’re  _ beautiful _ .” 

NJ tried to crane his head to look, but could only wince and set his head back on Anomaly’s lap. 

“You really  _ are _ my angel.” Anomaly couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice. 

NJ’s breath hitched and he hugged Anomaly’s waist tighter. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You should rest.” Anomaly ran his hand through his hair, knowing it always helped NJ relax.

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“Of course. Always.”  Anomaly carefully adjusted NJ so they were laying together, NJ on his stomach, on top of him. 

NJ mumbled a soft thank you, and was asleep within moments; no longer in pain, and exhausted from his ordeal.

Anomaly wasn’t quite sure what the deeper meaning to this reveal was, but it certainly was going to prove interesting.


End file.
